Frýdek-Místek
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Frydek-Mistek Czech Republic2.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Místek town square | image_flag = Flag of Frydek-Mistek.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Frýdek Místek CoA CZ.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Frýdek-Místek in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Moravia-Silesia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Frýdek-Místek in the Moravian-Silesian Region | latd = 49 |latm = 41 |lats = 08|latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 21 |longs = 02 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Moravian-Silesian | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Frýdek-Místek | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1305 | established_title1 = Towns merged | established_date1 = 1943 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Michal Pobucký | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 51.52 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 291 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 56 945 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 1104.00 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 738 01 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = www.frydekmistek.cz | footnotes = }} Frýdek-Místek ( ; ) is a city in Moravian-Silesian Region of the Czech Republic. It is the administrative centre of Frýdek-Místek District. It comprises two formerly independent towns, Frýdek and Místek, divided by the Ostravice River. Frýdek, east of the river, is a part of the historical region of Těšín Silesia. The Olešná Dam is an important recreational place on the south-western periphery of the town. Winters are cold and cloudy; the days are short and snow precipitation is common. January's average temperature is about . Summers are usually warm, with plenty of rain. July's average temperature is about . The highest temperature is: + The lowest temperature is: International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Frýdek-Místek is twinned with: * Bielsko-Biała, Poland * Mysłowice, Poland * Žilina, Slovakia * Ames, Iowa, USA * Gradačac, Bosnia and Herzegovina * Nicaea, Greece * Uryupinsk, Russia Notable people * Francis Kolařík (1867-1927), organist and composer * Petr Bezruč (1867-1958), Czech poet * Óndra Łysohorsky (1905-1989), Czech poet * Miloš Macourek (1926-2002), Czech poet and screenwriter * Josef Mikoláš (1938-2015), Czech ice-hockey goaltender * Evžen Zámečník (b. 1939), Czech composer * Jan Keller (b. 1955), Czech politician * Ivana Chýlková (b. 1963), Czech actress * Tomáš Galásek (b. 1973), Czech football player * Denise Milani (b. 1976), Glamour Model * Ondřej Palát (b. 1991), professional hockey player Gallery File:2014 Frydek-Mistek, Kościół św. Jodoka 08.jpg|Church of Saint Judoc File:Frýdek Kašna na náměstí.JPG|The town square with a statue of Saint Florian File:CZE Frýdek-Místek Zámek.JPG|Frýdek château in autumn File:Frydek-Mistek chateau in winter.jpg|Frýdek château in winter References External links * Official website * Chapelry Frýdek * Frýdek-Místek on Flickr Category:Frýdek-Místek Category:Settlements in Frýdek-Místek District Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic Category:Established in 1305 Category:Established in 1943 Category:Cieszyn Silesia Category:Established in [[Category:Valid name- locality of the Czech Republic